Just the same
by Honeycups
Summary: None of the two thought as they began a terrible lousy day, that they would experience the incredible, A reunion. R


_Just the same_

"Mr Malfoy," the short man said. "are you sure about this?"

Draco took a quick glance around the big entrance and then he nodded. "Just see what you can do, okay?"

The man lifted his hat and bowed which after he left Draco alone in the big mansion.

A few years had passed since Lord Voldemort was defeated and the war ended. In someway, Draco had eluded being captured, and he'd even been cleared from all suspicions of involvement with the dark side. He was now taking care of his father's old businesses, cleaning up and making them incorrupt. He knew her should be happy, but still, the mansion was huge, and in someway he couldn't stand the silence anymore.

………….

"Oh bloody damned car!" she exclaimed and showed her foot violent into one of the front tyres. This wasn't the first time the little white van had broken down. It just hadn't done it in the middle of nowhere before. She sighed as she opened the backdoor and took out her old leather bag, threw it over her shoulder and began to walk.

"Stupid, stupid…just stupid!" she said irritated and referred not only to the car, but to pretty much everything. She'd just been sacked from work due to lack of money at the company, and was now moving back home again since she couldn't afford to pay the rent on her apartment anymore.

"Bloody brilliant, I think I'm going to…" she was traced off, because she'd just realised that the middle of nowhere wasn't so desolate after all. Suddenly she smiled, and hurried her pace, because hope filled her soul.

…………………

The study was probably the only room he could stand to stay in for more than twenty minutes without feeling uncomfortable. Lately he'd even started to spend the nights there, sleeping on the small sofa.

Sure, he wasn't completely lonely. People from the different businesses stopped by every day to discuss or hand him some documents, sometimes he apparated to the offices for meetings. And of course, he had Blaise Zabini, his best friend who he always spent his Sundays with.

But it was the moments in between that was the worst, when he was alone in the big, dark house.

He sighed and sat down at his desk, intending to go through some papers before dinner, when suddenly the doorbell rang. He looked up surprised, there wasn't any appointments planned for today, and Blaise never used the main entrance, and certainly not the doorbell.

"Mr Malfoy," the ghost James, and also the butler, said as he popped up in front of Draco. "you have a visitor."

"Who?" Draco asked and stood up.

"I've never seen the young lady before," James said. "but she demanded to speak to the master of the house."

Draco shot him a brow as he opened the door to the study and stepped out, heading towards the stairs leading to the hall. "That's what she said?"

"Not really Sir, I think she said something like: 'Just let me speak to the bloody person in charge here.', yes that's what she said. A very stubborn woman, I can tell you."

"Suits me fine." Draco answered and walked lightly down the stair and into the living room where James had let the woman wait. He cleared his throat. "You wanted to talk to me?" he said, but as the young woman turned around, he lost his head.

She looked just as stunned. Her mouth had popped open, and the leather bag slipped out of her hands and fell to the floor.

……………..

"_So," she said, a tear rolled down her cheek. "this is goodbye."_

_He nodded sadly. "I'll never forget you."_

"_I didn't think so," she answered, and a smirk played on her lips. "this, us, is to damn special."_

_He laughed and slipped his hand around the back of her neck. They lapsed into silence and just took in one another, as if they didn't want to forget a thing. Suddenly, she burst out into tears, and threw herself into his arms. He held her tight, pulling his hands through her long hair, and she clutched onto his shirt, wanting everything to be different._

…………………

eventually, she closed her mouth and then opened it again. "Draco," she said, and the name rolled out of her lips as nothing he'd ever heard before. She took a few steps forward, until they were only inches away from each other. "It's really you?" she continued and reached out her hand to touch his chest, but just an inch away she stopped herself.

"Touch me," Draco said, he'd finally found words. "I need to know if you're for real."

A light chuckle escaped her lips, and she placed her hand on his chest. They both drew a breath, and Draco placed his hand upon hers. He finally held it again, for real and not just in dreams.

"Show it to me." She said, and he swallowed and rolled up his left sleeve. The black mark wasn't as clear as it had been, when Voldemort was still alive, but it could still be seen. She gave him a glance, and then she let her fingers trace the worms way into the mouth of the skull, and she didn't even flinch. "You're just the same Draco," she said. "just the same."

"You too, Freckles," he answered and touched gently the scar she had on her right cheek. "you too."

* * *

**_This is just a oneshot, but I might do another, longer version. We'll see._**

**_Sorry for all the mistakes, spelling and grammar and such._**

**_/Honey_**


End file.
